


Did you want me to kill you?

by Aondeug



Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: It's a hard thing to raise a sword at your sister. It's a harder thing to find out why she's mad you wouldn't. A short narrative poem on Tori's musings after waking up from a nightmare. A companion piece to I wanted a decision from you. (Star Wars AU)





	Did you want me to kill you?

Pick up the saber

After the night terror

Or you would

If you could

But you can’t because she has it.

 

You picked up the saber

After the question

There was an order

But you’re out of order

Because she’s standing right there.

 

You brought down the saber

After the challenge

You couldn’t swing it right

You wouldn’t swing it right

Because she’s right all along.

 

You threw down the saber

After the question

Which you should’ve answered

Which you didn’t

But it didn’t matter to you.

 

She picked up the saber

After your silence

She was furious

You were confused

Because you didn’t kill her.

 

Did she want you to try?

 


End file.
